Ron's New Life
by Jake456
Summary: After being falsly accused of being in cahoots with Lord Voldermort, Ron Weasly, with Luna Lovegood and her father with the help of Severus Snape, leave the wizardly world to expierience the Marvels of the world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did I would own this country. I do not own any other series that may cross over into this story. Sue me and you get nothing.

Warning: Possible slash and fem slash not sure about it, I make no apologies for any of them.

Ron's New Life

Chapter 1

Ron was having a bad week that was for sure, not only was he being accused of consorting with the dark lord Voldermort, but his friends and family believed the rumours. He had already been disowned by his family, his wand was snapped in half and even though he was a pariah at school he saw unmistakeable disgust and hatred in people's eyes. In fact, the only one who treated him like a person was Luna Lovegood, she didn't believe for one second that he was guilty of these charges against him and aimed to support him during this crisis.

Ron saw Luna come down and sit next to him, her eyes full of kindness and compassion for her friend, probably his only friend right now cause of her support of Ron. Luna hugged him and told him it would be alright because there was no actual proof that he had taken the dark mark or even came close to considering such a bad thing. She had asked her father to help them out, even if Ron was found to be innocent he would be watched and his wand snapped and then basically he would be homeless. The ministry was getting paranoid about potential death eaters, Xenophilius Lovegood was among those few wizards who were protesting the ministry's actions. Dumbledore and others were only adding to the paranoia about Voldermort's return, he and Luna swore that they were adding subtle charms to the Daily Prophet to add to people's worries, Xeno and Luna knew the Weasly's would have never turned on Ron like that and Harry was a loyal friend as was Hermione but they shut Ron out of their lives like he was nothing the moment the charges were brought against him.

Ron was being led to the ministry's main office by the Aurors when he saw his family, his friends and professor Dumbledore looked at him with disappointment in their eyes, his face fell more than it had before and he fought the urge to cry. He looked up again and saw Luna Lovegood stare at him with all the compassion and friendship that she could muster, she looked up at her father who looked at Dumbledore and felt what respect he had for the man slip away only to replaced by disappointment in the man that many thought was one the wisest wizards in the world.

Cornelius Fudge looked down at Ron Weasly and wondered who had accused this young man? This accusation was a joke in his mind, this guy was no more a deatheater then he himself was a vampire. Oh he had wished that bill hadn't been passed, too many people were being accused with no evidence and now he had to try to give this a young man a fair and just trial and yet here are people looking at the red headed child with barely contained malice and contempt, even his own family. He was losing control of the situation, he had a independent investigation and had realized that the Quibbler's reports on the paranoia charms were true. But who, he thought could have been casting them? Probably Voldermort? Ormaybe even Dumbledore himself, he was powerful enough to do it, but first he had make sure no else who was innocent would receive the kiss or be sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban. He decided the best thing for Ron would be banishment from the wizardling world, he would have Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood take him in, maybe he could find out where he belongs in the world with a minor loophole in the banishment that stated that Ron could return to the wizardling world if he stayed away from Voldermort for five years, of that he had no doubt that Ron would.

As Corneilus laid the verdict down and what Ron's punishment would be the courtroom erupted in protest demanding that Ron be sent to Azkaban for life or being given the kiss.

Corneilus screamed "Order in the court! Ron Weasly is only 14 years old, to send him to prison for life or give him the kiss would be cruel."

_With the banishment he would be forbidden to ever come back to the wizardling world unless he fulfilled the conditions of his banishment _he thought. He knew Luna and her father would take care of him, _they were good people, _he thought, _if somewhat unorthodox_, they would not abandon him

Ron paled at the verdict: banishment, he wouldn't be able to return to the world he knew ever again unless he fulfilled the conditions of the banishment. He didn't even know anything about the muggle world except from what Harry and Hermione had told him and their knowledge was limited by the fact that Harry didn't have much contact with the outside world and Hermione was more interested in the wizardling world so she didn't tell him too much.

Luna grabbed Ron and said she and her dad were coming with him, they thought he wouldn't be safe in Britain so they were gonna take him to the United States. There was someone they wanted him to meet there.

Ron looked at her quizzically and asked "Who?"

Xeno looked at Ron and said "He's a man I met sometime ago, he is a very powerful man who can help you."

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"He is a sorcerer named Stephan Strange, he's one of the most powerful mage's in the world if not the most powerful." Xeno said.

"What's a sorcerer?" asked Ron.

Luna explained, "Well, sorcerer's are people who can tap into the natural energies of the universe. Wizards, like ourselves, our magic's come from within and we usually need wands to focus our magic. Only particularly powerful wizards like Harry or Dumbledore can cast wandless magic, also with sorcerers they usually use wandless magics. You see Ron, there are lot of things about the muggle world that we don't know about, but me and my dad have read up on."

"Did you know Ron that there humans who are born with super human abilities like flight and shape shifting and other amazing powers, they are called mutants." Xeno said.

Ron looked at them with a look of confusion on his face and said "Mutants? why haven't we heard about them before?"

"Well most wizards don't really care about the outside world and they often ignore what goes on in the muggle world to their own detriment. It's kinda how the muggles treat our world, its something that I think" Luna said with a angry tone in her voice "That we have to know about. I mean what if a wizard child was a mutant and his/her power's suddenly erupted in public, the wizardling world wouldn't be able handle it, there would be chaos."

Luna said there would most likely be a public backlash against mutants, she then went on to tell Ron about the problems that the mutants were getting from the muggle governments and even regular people on the streets who would attack mutants and anyone they considered different from themselves. It's not too different from the fight right now in the wizardling world with the rights of muggleborns and pure-bloods and also half breeds, the struggles that mutants are going thru are quite similar to what half breeds and muggleborns go thru.

Ron's mind was reeling with all the information he had received from Luna Lovegood and her father: There were muggles with as much even more power than Dumbledore had and from what she had said about these mutants being ostracized and considered pariahs for the most part made him want to meet these mutants even more. He could relate ever since the charges were brought against him he had been treated like a pariah by his friends and family.

As Ron and Luna and her father walked towards the airport in muggle London they were stopped by Severus Snape. Ron backed away with a bit of fear in his eyes, Dumbledore had sent Snape to take him out.

Severus looked at Ron with a odd mix of sympathy and regret in his eyes he was here to make sure they got to the air port safely, he didn't trust some of the more paranoid members of the Order of the Phoenix to let Ron go about his business, so he had decided to escort Ron and Luna to the airport to ensure their safety. He was one of the few people who believed in Ron's innocence, if nothing else the boy was way to stubborn fall under anyone's control.

Severus said, "Weasly, stop shaking in your boots, I am not here to kill you. If anything, I am here to make sure you and Miss Lovegood get to the airport safely and we will have to move quickly. I can't be gone too long or else Albus will get suspicious of my absence and if Miss Lovegood has not informed you, I am the one paying your way to the new world."

Ron stared at the old potions master with disbelief.

"What?" Said Ron, "Why would you help me?"

Severus looked at Ron "Because your trial was a farce, thankfully Corneilus saw that the charges against you were flimsy at best and even if he had found you innocent he wouldn't be able to reverse your family magically disowning you, and about that disowning thing I thought you weasels stuck together? I wouldn't have thought they would at least have your back with this situation."

Ron laughed bitterly at what Snape had said "From the minute the charges were brought against me my family has treated me like scum on their boots." He began to laugh and as he was laughing it turned into bitter tears at what his family had done to him.

Severus listened to Ron's bitter statement and saw him starting to sob, unsure of what to do he did what anyone would have done and held Ron close to him.

Ron felt strong arms wrap around him and he looked up to see his snarky ex-potions professor holding him close to him trying to comfort him and what surprised him it was working, the tears stopped and he felt his emotions feel a little less jagged, he had to be strong.

Severus along with Ron and the Lovegoods got to the airport. Severus went to the duty free shop and picked up food and other provisions for the journey to the U.S, he had also brought some books for Ron and Luna to read on the way plus a trunk full of textbooks for both of the children, just because Ron was banished and Luna and her father were going into exile with him didn't mean either of them should miss out on a education. He would help them pass their N.E.W.T.S when they eventually came back Mr. Weasly would shine without being over shadowed by Harry Potter.

As Ron and Luna waited for Severus and Xenophilius to get back to them with their tickets, Ron sat there wondering when he would be back to the U.K. It was his home after all and even if most of his friends and family had turned against him, he still loved them and he would prove to them that he was innocent of these charges.

Severus and Xeno walked up to Ron and Luna with the tickets and passports and told them that they had to get to the gate that their plane was departing from, he handed Ron his ticket and wished him good luck and if he was able to he would contact him from time to time.

Ron took a look at his ticket and he read the name on it, the name was Ronald Snape, Professor Snape had given him his name so he wouldn't be nameless. Ron read the little note that Snape had pasted along side of his ticket

Dear Ronald.

_Ron, I know that your going through a tough time right now being nameless, so I have lent you my name so that you can consider yourself part of my family ,but I will warn you that when and if you come back I will deny ever being nice. I DO have a reputation to maintain after all, but until then consider me to be your foster father. One of the books I have given you is a self recording diary, it will record your life's events from now on. Keep a record of your journey so that you will never forget what happened today, but I doubt you will ever forget this past week. But I beg you, don't let yourself get mired in hatred or despair, you will come back one day, of that I have no doubt that you will seek either vengeance or justice, but I am hoping that it is the path of justice you will follow. So keep hope in your heart and remember: It's better to forgive than to hate and to dwell in the past._

_Sincerely your friend and ally _

_Severus Snape_

Ron choked back a few tears at Snape's note and felt his spirits lift up, he wouldn't let this get him down, he would beat this, he had Severus and the Lovegood's behind him. After all he was too damned stubborn to lay down and die. He thought there was a new adventure waiting for him and well he wished it was under better circumstances but as this last week had proved if he could survive this, he could survive anything that life threw at him.

A/N: Reviews please

Poll question: what situations can Ron and Luna can run into while n their long journey?


End file.
